


Have You Tried Turning It Off And On Again?

by cosima-the-geek-monkey (transgressivelesbiangeekspiral)



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Nerdiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgressivelesbiangeekspiral/pseuds/cosima-the-geek-monkey
Summary: MK works at a tech store specializing in computers. Upon entering by accident, Krystal decides to get a new laptop for vlogging, but soon finds excuses to keep going back.





	1. Little Pink Men

Another day, and even _fewer_ dollars in the cash register. That was the daily occurrence in a small computer shop not too far from Rabbit Hole Comics.

 

Hellwizard didn't know how that could be - but it was only a matter of time until he realizes Helena had been rummaging through the cash register to buy sweets and candies (and MK was almost done with covering for her.)

 

Hellwizard had decided to set up a store and was originally going to call it’s Hellwizard’s Hacks (although Scott argued it doesn’t advertise the store well enough and people may have got a negative impression) so the name was settled to WizMart _(another lame name that Cosima originally suggested.)_  

MK personally thought it was a pretty cool name, however, it did sound quite a lot like _Walmart_ which some may be misled by. She just hoped Hellwizard didn’t steal any other company's names because she needed this job to pay for her video games. 

 

Business was slow on Tuesday afternoon, and the day had dragged very long for MK, who most often pretended to be cleaning the displays even though there wasn’t a speck of dust on them, then quickly running back to the cash register and opening Minecraft when the coast was clear. 

After pretending to be cleaning the screen of a very nice and _very_ expensive gaming laptop (an excuse to check out the computer specs even though she’d never had the money to ever afford it), she dashed to the cash register and grinned as she was about to open the Minecraft app. 

The bell chimed as the door opened and MK closed her eyes with a sigh. _Just my luck._

 

The phone is shoved into the pocket of her black slacks as she looks up to see who the customer was.

The customer who had entered was not one of your usual types if MK could put it nicely. The usual types were either middle-aged men who nerded out too much over computer specs and other associated technologies, teenagers who stared at the technology longingly and left _(although MK could heavily relate)_ and window shoppers who walked in and walked out quickly. But this customer was something completely different. 

Stood in a black t-shirt with the letters _‘I <3 me’_, complete with a fluffy coat, MK had to blink repeatedly and even rub her eyes to see if what she thought she saw was real and not a hologram _(not like she’d be surprised at all if she really did need glasses, a long time was spent staring closely at computers in her life._ _)_

 

MK stared at the girl who pouted as she looked around confusedly at the store. If this was anybody else, she would’ve already jumped to the conclusion that the girl was a narcissist, but really didn’t want to rely on first impressions, especially when the girl stood in front of her was, in a way, quite delightful to look at. 

She soon coughed and the girl looked over. _Okay, how do I talk again?_

  
“Hi. W-would you like any assistance?” Something about this girl made MK feel even more nervous than she already did feel around people. 

“Yeah, actually,” the girl replied back with a frown, looking around the room at the various technology before stopping. “Where are the groceries?” 

MK was now frowning herself. “The _groceries?_ ” 

“Yeah. This is Walmart, right?” The girl said it like it was true. It was bound to happen at some point. 

“Uh, sorry. This is actually WizMart.” 

“Oh,” the girl paused for a moment, her mouth agape. “I’m _soooo_ stupid.”   
She began to laugh and tapped her head. 

“Not really. I always had my doubts about the name, that it may confuse customers.” 

“A total dumb blonde moment there.” The girl continued to smile and approached the cash register. A nervous smile appeared on MK’s face. “I’m Krystal. Hello.....Vee-ra.”  

MK looked at Krystal who was trying to read her nametag, quietly surprised _(but not complaining)_ about how forward this Krystal was.   
“Oh,” she says, her face still red.

“Soo.....suo.....sooo-min-“ 

“Suominen.” MK watched in amusement as Krystal struggled to pronounce her name. 

“Suo....sumo....it reminds me of sumo wrestlers!” A loud laugh came from Krystal’s mouth and MK couldn’t help but join in. _Never had she met someone so......interesting? Amusing? Visually and mentally pleasing?_

“People I know usually just call me MK.” 

“MK.....where does that come from?” 

“Oh, uhh....” She was tempted to tell the truth, that it was an online alias she had made up back in high school whilst anonymously hacking grades, but didn’t want to say this as she probably already sounded _(and looked)_ nerdy. “Just a nickname during high school. A bit lame, really.” 

“Not at all,” Krystal replied quickly. “I had nicknames in high school too.  Let’s just say I’d much rather have that one than some of the ones I had.” She tried to smile but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. MK frowned in response. _Who on earth would ever want to hurt her? This happy girl that’s really funny and so so cool?_

“That sucks.” Unsure of how to reassure Krystal, she tried to sympathize. “There was a lot of idiots at my school too.” 

“Look where we are now though right?” A smile appeared on her face again and MK swore it was one of the greatest things to see. 

“In the middle of WizMart...” 

“We’re better than them, cause we’re like, just totally cool people.” The way Krystal moved her hands when she was talking, accentuating her words was pretty endearing to Mika, in some way. MK didn't know why but didn't really care. She just liked the way she felt around Krystal. It felt a bit nervous and slightly petrifying - but she felt _good._  

“Thanks.” Mika has never been called cool that much before unless it was by Sarah, Beth, and Cosima. It was strange how a complete stranger she had known for under 5 minutes could already call her this. 

“So, MK.” 

MK played with the strings of her zip-up hoodie before she spoke hesitantly. “You can call me Mika.” 

“Mika......that’s a cute name.” Krystal grinned and MK's worries disappeared. “So, Mika. You have an accent.” 

“So do you,” MK replied with a shy smile.  

“Really?” Krystal sounded shocked and briefly pouted. “What does mine sound like?” 

“Uhh.....like, from a Hollywood movie or something.” MK thought about running into the staff room and hiding because of the embarrassment. Instead of laughing at her, Krystal’s eyes lit up and she looked very excited. 

“Wow! Thank you!” The blush confirmed there was nothing to worry about. Krystal thought it was very flattering. _Of course, I could be a movie star, I already have a star blog..._  
“You.... you’re......you’re not Russian, are you? German? Polish?” A finger was waved in the air as Krystal struggled to look for the right answer. 

“No to all those.” 

“I am so bad with maps.” Geography was _never_ her strong point. “What about Norwegian?” 

“Getting warmer.” 

A small pause and another pout. “I thought Norway was really cold?” 

“Are you getting mixed up with Iceland? 

“Huh?” 

There was a short pause before they both burst out laughing.   
“I meant, you’re close, you’re getting warm.” 

“Ohhh. I’m getting warm in another way now,” a manicured hand tried to hide her embarrassed red face. Her blush felt more intense as she thought about what she had just said, and whether MK had noticed the small sexual innuendo. _Maybe I just have a dirty mind._

MK certainly did, awkwardly clearing her throat with a shy smile. “Uhh-“ 

“Okay....what about Denmark?” 

“Just water away.” 

Krystal pouted again. “Sweden?” She suggested, feeling even more clueless. MK smiled in return, knowing she’d have to give her the answer. 

“Finland. I’m Finnish.” A look of realization appeared on Krystal’s face. 

“Oh! Oh right,” she said as she twirled a lock of hair. “You have a cute accent. It’s different and refreshing.” 

“Thanks,” MK shyly shuffled behind the counter, not knowing where exactly to look. “So do you.” 

“Thank you.” Krystal smiled, before taking a look around the shop. “Do you miss home?” 

“Sometimes,” MK thought about her old home in Finland. It was cool there, but now that she’d finally settled down here, making friends and living with her best friend, Beth Childs, she hadn’t found a reason to go back home much. Her home was with Beth. “I have a lot here. I wouldn’t want to leave Beth.” 

“Who’s Beth?” Krystal stopped looking at a laptop to look back at her. “Is she your girlfriend?” 

  
“No,” MK replied, smiling as she thought of Beth, who was probably stuffing her face at Dunkin’ Donuts with Art right now. “But she’s my best friend. My favorite person.” 

Krystal moved back to the counter with a serious pout on her face. MK stared back in response, worrying she had said something wrong. Krystal finally opened her mouth, deciding what to say before closing it again. “Why is everything you say so goddamn cute? I don’t even know this Beth girl, but I like, already like her.” 

“That’s Beth for you,” MK smirked as she imagined Beth’s smug face. “ _Everybody_ likes Beth Childs.” 

“And everybody likes Mika too,” Krystal commented with a grin, before leaning in to whisper. “I sure know I do.” 

“Ohh, I, uhh,” 

“So, considering I’m here, I may as well buy something,” A smirk appeared on Krystal’s face as she slowly backed away from the counter, looking quite pleased with herself. “I think I’m worthy of a laptop update.” Krystal wandered off to look around the store again, leaving MK stood at the counter feeling very flustered and slightly nervous. “It’s been a while since I’ve had some retail therapy. Can you help me choose one?” 

“Y-Yeah, sure.” MK walked over to where she was, feeling very underdressed when she approached Krystal. 

“Awesome.” Krystal looked MK up and down, and MK nervously wrapped her cardigan around her, quickly adjusting her hair.  “I’ve recently come into a bit of money, so I may as well treat myself.” 

 

_If Beth Childs was here, she’d totally agree. She treated herself each day. Then again, Beth could get away with it._

 

Krystal slowly walked around the store, and MK followed her like a lost puppy, thinking about her reply. 

“You’re damn right,” she blurted and Krystal giggled. MK thought to herself with a smile. _No wonder Beth always got the girls._

MK quickly coughed and reverted back to her usual self. “So, what kind of laptop are you looking for?” 

“One with a webcam,” her reply was quick and Krystal couldn’t help but hope MK didn’t jump to conclusions. “For Skype and stuff.” 

“Most of these have a webcam.” 

“Great. I could also do with one which is fast.” 

“A fast processor?”

“Yes.” Krystal nodded, now walking alongside MK with a smile. “You’re very smart to know all this stuff.” 

“A processor is just a processor.” They walked slowly down the aisles of computers, the blue lights on the screens lighting up the way. MK was just glad she couldn’t see her blushing now. 

“It’s dark down here,” Krystal commented as they walked. MK kept quiet, a small smile on her face as she looked anywhere but at Krystal. “It’s....kinda hot.” 

“Uhh,” 

_Do something MK._

“It’s oddly romantic.” She spluttered. Okay, she heard Cosima say it to Delphine once (which made Delphine smile like a Cheshire Cat.) She was tempted to add the ‘totally encouraging’, but didn’t want to weird Krystal out as she probably did already. 

There was a short pause and MK closed her eyes, not hearing the sound of Krystal’s heels clicking as she walked. _Crap, she’s stopped. She’s probably planning her escape right now._

Hesitantly, her eyes opened, and she turned around to see Krystal leaning against a counter along the aisle with a laptop on. The blue light shone slightly on her face and a small smile could be seen. MK stood and enjoyed the view for a while, hands in her cardigan pockets as she looked Krystal up and down, innocence slowly fading away.   
“I’m just gonna let you know,” Krystal moved from the counter to walk over to MK, who found herself being backed into the counter of another aisle. “That you’re probably one of the cutest people I’ve ever met.” 

MK thought of what other people she had met but this didn’t last long as Krystal had placed both of her hands on the counter she was backed into, allowing no place for escape. 

 

_Oh my god, it’s happening. What’s happening? Beth told me not to panic. How do I know what’s she’s going to do? What is she going to do? Why am I panicking?_

 

MK looked at Krystal’s face, which seemed to get more closer the longer time had passed. 

“Y-yeah?” 

“You just have, no idea of how _insanely_ cute you’re being right now. Which is kinda hot, but also, it’s a bit frustrating,” Their lips were inches away from each other and MK just couldn’t look away from Krystal’s lips. She’d never kissed anyone before, well, she kissed her kitten and Beth dared her to kiss Sarah once but she felt that didn’t really count. She didn’t have actual feelings for Sarah. _Wait, I already have feelings for Krystal? Who I met just 15 minutes ago (if that?)_

After a long pause (and a long glance at Krystal’s lips) MK replied, her voice shaky. “Frustrating?” 

“Not like, angry frustrating, you know,” Krystal looked away and looked down, feeling very embarrassed she was already being like this with a new person. _Don’t scare them off Krystal. People get bored of you._ “Anyways. Let’s find me a laptop, shall we?” And off Krystal went, brushing off any hopes of a kiss, as she walked off along down the aisles, looking at the laptops as she went. 

 

MK stood staring at her, wondering what her game was. This girl seemed _very_ indecisive. She also seemed a tease. 

 

MK also learned Krystal was very indecisive about choosing what type of laptop she wanted, often walking backward and forward to check out laptops before dismissing them (and then strolling back over again.) She didn’t mind that much. If it was any other customer who did this just before closing time she’d silently stare at them and wish she could push them out of the door, but with Krystal, she felt weak. No, not just because she had a feeling that Krystal could hold her own, but also because of how amusing, funny and god-damn beautiful she is. 

It was quite funny really. She’d never picture anything like this happening. It was almost like something out of a movie, where the hot girl falls in love with the absolute nerd. But this wasn’t a movie Beth forced everyone to watch on Friday nights at Mrs. S’, this was real life, and real life had a way of not always turning out what it hoped to be. 

MK wished she had a bit of luck with Krystal _(or, she could at least buy a laptop. That would get Hellwizard off her case, she guessed.)_

“Hmm, this does look good,” Krystal commented as she took a look at the DELL laptop in front of her. “Does it have a lot of memory?” 

“It has 250GB HDD,” MK said and Krystal looked at her like she was speaking a different language, probably Finnish. “Two hundred and fifty gigabytes on the hard disk drive....." She continued and Krystal still looked at her like she was from outer space.  “250GBs.....of storage space.” 

“Ohh! Okay.” Krystal continued to pout, closing and opening the lid of the laptop. “How much is that? In your opinion?”

“Uhh, well, the one I have at home is 1TB, which is a lot bigger-“ 

“Nope, not having that then.” Krystal dismissed the DELL and carried on walking. MK stared on in surprise. _But 1TB is a lot of storage space though....._

“But the one I have at home is custom modded,” MK mumbled as she hurried after Krystal. She worried whether Krystal would find her hurrying after her a bit annoying. MK sure knew she found it annoying when Tom Nook would run after her when shopping on Animal Crossing. But this wasn’t a game, this was real life. 

As if reading her mind, the next laptop Krystal stopped at, she smiled to herself for a few moments before turning to look at MK, who stood alongside. 

“It’s very sweet that you’re helping me choose my new laptop. A lot of people would usually just leave me to wander around without a clue!” Krystal waved her arms in the air and MK smiled in amusement. Krystal was _certainly_ a character. 

“Well, I,” MK blushed and briefly fiddled with her name tag. “I try to do my best.” 

“Like honestly. If it wasn’t for you, I could already be at home, struggling to use a useless piece of crap! So thank you.” Krystal had lost count of how many times she had said thank you to Mika for however long she had been there. She had always seemed to be weird around someone she liked, turning from very confident to very shy in less than 5 seconds.

“It’s no problem.” MK smiled and Krystal inquired about the laptop in front of them. “That’s a surface pro. It’s a tablet but you can also use it as a computer,” 

“Hmm. I don’t think it’ll be suitable for my needs.” Krystal sighed, looking at the endless amounts of laptops yet to inspect.   
“What would you recommend Mika? Like, personally? Being the computer expert and all.” 

MK didn’t really have to think that hard to come up with a response. “I haven’t got one, but if I could, I’d buy a laptop by Alienware,”

“Alienware?” Krystal repeated with a giggle.

“Yeah,” MK smiled, her eyes lighting up as she talked about the brand. “They make gaming laptops, which are expensive, but so worth it. Amazing storage, great graphics, fast processors, the colors are awesome-“

“I’m buying one then.” Krystal cut her off with a big smile before grabbing her hand and leading her to look for the Alienwares. 

“Uh, Krystal, it’s a gaming laptop,” MK stuttered and looked down at Krystal's tight grip on her hand. “I’m not sure if it’d be appropriate for your usage.” 

“I play games,” Krystal released her hand as they stopped at an Alienware laptop, and she moved the mouse on the screen. MK initially missed the warmth and feel of Krystal's hand on hers but knew it was a _bit_ inappropriate to be hand-holding with a customer you met less than 15 minutes ago. Okay, it was _very_ inappropriate. “Like The Sims, Candy Crush, FarmVille, 8-Ball Pool......” a pause was taken to think of more games. “The Sims 2, The Sims 3, The Sims 4.......The Sims 3 Pets,” 

“Okay....” MK finally interrupted a thinking Krystal. 

“Ooh, and those online dress-up games!” Krystal wagged a finger with a smile as she thought of the games. "I'm a big _gamer girl,_ as you can already tell." She winked.

MK smiled awkwardly and gave a small nod. Yes, Krystal _did_ play games and _could_ be classed as a girl gamer, but the games she played were a far cry from what MK was used to _(although she has fond memories of playing with Sarah on The Sims and drowning their old high school teachers, such as Mrs Coady and Mr Westmoreland._ )

She doesn't expect Krystal to have ever heard of amazing games like Portal, or to have ever completed legendary ones in The Legend Of Zelda series. Most of the games Krystal played were classed as generally _low-demanding_ graphics wise. The Alienware would have no problem running any of those games.....but what MK was worried about was whether Krystal really warranted the use of a $2000 gaming laptop.

If Hellwizard was helping her sell, he'd have no qualms about pushing Krystal to buy the laptop. It was one of the most expensive laptops in the whole store, and, with very little sales due to big competition from other stores, (and Helena's fingers in the cash register) they really needed to sell something. But MK was different. She didn't want Krystal to waste her money on something she didn't really want or something that wouldn't be good for her.

"I can see you enjoy your games, but do you enjoy them that much to be buying a gaming laptop?"

"Yes, definitely!" Krystal was very eager about the laptop, smiling at the illuminated keyboard's rainbow colors. "Wow, look at these colors! So cool."

"Yes, they are pretty cool." MK also looked at the keyboard, before looking towards a very-happy looking Krystal. Rainbow colors. _Please, please be gay,_ MK hoped as she watched Krystal looking at the colors.

"Yeah, I wanna play more games. Brie gave me the game version of the film Resident Evil but I don't understand it. I mean, firstly, where the hell is Millia Jovovich?" Krystal stopped looking at the laptop to blink rapidly, not understanding anything about the hard and bothersome game she was borrowing. MK, however, was stood trying to hide her smile.

"You mean Alice?" MK asked and Krystal nodded. "She's only in the movies. You don't get to play as her in the games." Krystal continued to frown. "The video games are far better in my opinion. The movies are a bit disappointing."

"That makes like, zero sense. Why put her in the film and not in the game?"

"I don't know. I guess they're just weird like that,"

"Also, I'm stuck in the same room and I can't get out!" Krystal shouted before she let out a sigh. "Then again, the game was for the Nintendo Wii."

"The Wii has awkward controls. Maybe you'd be better off with it on a different console."

"Or a PC! Like this one!" Krystal pointed towards the Alienware laptop display enthusiastically. "It's perfect. Look at the colors! I love the keyboard. And look, it's got a pink little alien on the lid!" The lid was opened and closed again by Krystal, who continued to beam at the laptop. "Pink little men! And pink _is_ my favorite color."

"Yeah?" MK giggled to herself as Krystal kept closing and opening the lid. If this was another customer, it would be annoying, but the way Krystal was doing it, with an excitable smile on her face, MK couldn't really ask her to stop. 

"Yeah. I really like this laptop."

"Is it in your price range?"

"Yes, it is now." The label on the laptop was flicked to sold by a set of manicured hands and Krystal smiled in MK's face. There was very little time to intervene. Besides, MK thought she wouldn't get that far trying to convince Krystal _not_ to buy the laptop anyway. Krystal seemed adamant, the type to not take no for an answer. 

It was as good as sold, especially when the sound of footsteps only belonging to the store owner became louder.

"Hey, Veera!" Hellwizard shouted as he walked over. "There's some new stock that needs unpacking." His demeanor soon changed though as he saw the blonde stood next to MK. "Oh.......hi there," Hellwizard stood up straight, puffed out his chest and adjusted his shirt to make himself look more presentable in front of the manicurist. 

"Hello......" Krystal replied, frowning slightly at the guy's creepy smile.

"Hi. I'm the owner of WizMart. Just call me Hellwizard." Hellwizard offered a hand to shake, which Krystal shook hesitantly, looking over to MK with a creeped out expression. 

"Hello, Hellwizard."

"So, Veera. Them boxes need unpacking."

"Actually, she's helping me." Krystal interrupted, placing a hand on MK's arm. "I want to buy this laptop."

"An Alienware?" Hellwizard laughed, eyes flicking from Krystal to MK. "Really?"

"Yes." Krystal huffed, folding her arms. "Why? Should I not buy one? Mika recommended it to me."

"Oh, no, no, no!" Hellwizard was quick to reply. The Alienware laptops were one of the most expensive in the whole store. "And......Mika, huh?" 

"Yes. We're _very_ close, and I trust her. So, if it's possible, I would like her to process the sale." Krystal stared Hellwizard down, who gulped in surprise. MK also turned to Krystal in surprise.

"Okay then, I'll let _Mika_ do it. Oh and, _Mika,_ would you mind closing the shop down? Thanks." Hellwizard walked off with a huff and Krystal slowly shook her head.

"Is he always an ass?" She asked. 

"No," MK watched him walk off, presumably to get his stuff and go. "Must just be having a bad day." _Or, more like he thinks you're really hot and he's annoyed you seem to like me more than you like him._ "Let's get you your laptop."

 

Krystal waited at the cash register while MK got out a boxed Alienware from the stockroom, and then MK processed the sale. Walking out of the staff room in his coat, Hellwizard watched on. 

"That'll be........$1650 please," MK said hesitantly, watching Krystal get her credit card out from her purse.

"Sure," Krystal smiled and MK scanned the card.

"Make sure you don't overcharge," Hellwizard piped up, adjusting his scarf.

"She won't. She's very smart." Krystal smiled in Hellwizard's face, causing him to shut up. Hellwizard stood around awkwardly. 

"Okay, I'm going now." He said, and Krystal continued to smile, watching MK sort the transaction. "Bye, guys." He lurked around for a bit before he finally got the message and left the shop.

"He's weird," Krystal whispered as soon as the door shut.

"Yeah, he is a bit." MK handed back Krystal her credit card. "Do you want hardware protection on this?"

"Is it worth it?"

"Well, it already has a 2-year manufacturers guarantee. Plus, if there are any problems, you can just bring it back here."

"Oh, really?" Krystal saw an opportunity. "No, I think I'll leave the protection."

"Are you sure? It's an expensive-"

"Yes, I'm sure." Krystal cut her off with a grin. _Oh yes,_ Krystal thought to herself. _You'll be seeing a lot more of me. _"I don't need any protection," she threw in a cheeky wink. _I've got a brave knight to look after my hardware now._

"Ohh, uhh......" MK blushed, unsure how to process or deal with a flirting Krystal. "I'll just, get a bag for you."

MK dashed off to find a large bag Krystal could carry the box in, and Krystal watched MK with a smile. _She's cute, smarter than me and caring. She does more for me than any of my exes did._

MK soon returned with the bag. 

"Thank you very much, Mika. You give amazing customer service,"

"Oh, thanks."

"I should know, I'm a manicurist, you see. Any time you're free, I could work my magic on your hands."

"Yeah?" A glance was cast downwards her hands. They were weathered, her nails were bitten and her fingers calloused, due to years spent drumming in Sarah's garage band. 

"Oh yeah," Krystal lifted her finger to draw circles on the palm of MK's hand. "They feel rough." MK stayed quiet as Krystal then inspected her fingers. 

"I play drums in a band, so there's some friction."

" _Friction?"_   Krystal repeated, an eyebrow cocked. MK gulped and slowly nodded. "Well, I can help with that. I'll give them a good _rub down_."

"Uhh," MK began to cough, eyes darting around the shop and lingering on the CCTV camera that was watching their every move. 

"Sorry, I get ahead of myself," Krystal blushed and moved away.

"It's okay, it's just I need to close the shop." MK rubbed the back of her neck whilst Krystal stood in the same spot.

"Can I wait?"

"Sure, if you want,"

MK wasn't sure why Krystal wanted to watch as she shut down the shop, but found herself comforted by it. Once all the lights were out and everything was secure, the door was locked. They both entered out of the shop, and MK was surprised by how dark it was. 

"Here's my car," Krystal commented as she walked over to her pink mini-cooper. MK smiled to herself. She wasn't lying when she said pink was her favorite color. 

"Cool," MK watched as Krystal unlock the car and put in her bag.

"So," Krystal walked back over, a small smile on her face as she approached MK underneath the streetlight. "Do you want a ride home?"

MK stared at her in disbelief, not knowing what to say, forgetting how to speak. 

"Shit, sorry, I realize how creepy that sounds," Krystal mumbled, mimicking MK's actions and sticking her hands in her fluffy coat pockets.

"No, it's not creepy. That would be nice, but I've got my own ride." MK smiled, wrapping her cardigan around her.

"Really? What kinda car you got?" 

"It's um......yeah." MK pointed to the dark purple BMX that was chained nearby the shop. 

"Oh," Krystal bit her lip with a smile, before looking back towards MK. "That's kinda sweet." _She needed some other word to say than cute._

"It's alright," MK got her reflective gear out of her backpack, along with her helmet, and put them on. 

"Well, Mika. I'll let you cycle home," Krystal sighed as she watched MK getting ready to go, unchaining her bike. 

"Yeah. It was really nice meeting you, Krystal."

"You too, Mika." Krystal beamed. It was not very often she heard those words, not by the customers at the salon, or anyone. "I'll see you soon."

MK stood with her bike at her side, expecting Krystal to walk to her car and get inside. Instead, she moved closer, and gently placed her hands on MK's cheeks. MK's face felt like it was on fire, and she was actually embarrassed as to whether Krystal could feel the heat from her cheeks. If Krystal could, she didn't say. She soon reached for the straps of the bike helmet before making sure the straps were clipped together. 

"There you go," she said as she fastened the straps. "Safety first." 

"Uhm.....thank you, Krystal." MK didn't really know what to say in response. She was so close, that if she leaned in just a little, their lips would be touching. _What's so wrong with that?_

But, as she always did, she held back. No way could MK kiss the girl who just bought a laptop from her in less than an hour. It was unprofessional, potentially _life-damaging_ if Krystal didn't feel the same way, and, if she hated it, she'd probably post a terrible review on some site similar to  _TripAdvisor_ and Hellwizard and the others would hate her. 

 

It didn't help that her phone began to ring. And, because she was playing on it in the staff room at lunch, it was on full-volume. It also didn't help that Beth must've changed her ringtone fairly recently. So, as Krystal gazed back into MK's eyes, the chorus of Give It Up by KC and The Sunshine Band began to blare out of MK's pocket. It wasn't the worst song to have as a ringtone, but still. _How embarrassing._

 

For some reason, Beth seemed to be addicted to the song. Maybe it's because she sang it to Alison all the time and it's now become a staple karaoke song at S' and Bobby's. 

Taking a leaf out of Beth's book, she closed her eyes and cringed whilst the song played, like Beth usually did when Sarah and Helena stepped up to do drunken karaoke at the local dive bars. Krystal began to giggle. 

"Are you gonna answer that?"

"Maybe, maybe not," she said with a sigh and looked at her phone screen. Unsurprisingly, it was the one and only Beth Childs who was calling. _Thanks a lot, Beth - couldn't have chosen a better time._ "It's only Beth."

"I'll let you get to Beth, Mika." Krystal grinned and bit her lip whilst she touched MK's cheek once more. "Cycle safely."

"You too!" MK shouted after Krystal, who waved before driving off.

 

_Wait, cycle safely._

 

MK stood listening to her phone ringtone again as the wind blew across her face and Krystal's car sped off into the distance. 

 

 

_I am such an idiot._


	2. Windows 95

MK thought of Krystal more than she’d like to admit after their encounter last week. She grew sad at the possibility they’d never see each other again and that Krystal’s visit was merely a one-time occurrence.

She wouldn’t wish computer problems on anyone, but part of her secretly hoped Krystal may accidentally drop her new laptop or the laptop becomes infected by a horrible virus just so that she’d get to see her smiling face again.

 

MK let out a small sigh as she daydreamed the following week on yet another quiet day of business. But she couldn’t stand around daydreaming all day, even when little customers entered. No, it was because it was a Thursday, and Sarah and Helena make special guest appearances on Thursday’s after harassing everyone else at their workplaces and annoying Bobby at her bar.

Sarah didn’t have a job and Mrs. S grew tired of seeing laying about on the couch all day. One day, S had enough and told Sarah to go job-hunting. Instead, Sarah chose to spend her days harassing her friends at work. But there was only so many times she could lurk around the police station without getting a warning, and she couldn’t enter Cosima’s labs because of the health and safety regulations. Sarah’s usual tactic of leaving a hyper-active Helena at Alison’s wasn’t doing that good either, as Alison struggled to cope managing Helena on her own. Sarah had volunteered to stay with Helena once but Alison had banned her from going to the house now as she came home to toilet-paper scattered everywhere, Beth’s handcuffs placed on display on the door knocker and Helena’s works of art (what Alison calls ’graffiti’) painted on the walls in jello and other questionable substances.

Sarah knew the ban would only last a week or so until Alison would pop over to Mrs. S’, ask for another one of her chicken recipes and not say a word, even though she looked like she could explode when Beth insisted they all go back to Alison’s and play video games.

But, until then, Sarah and Helena wandered the streets, usually staring in shop windows. They enjoyed going to see Tony at the garage he works at, but he only works part-time (he’s a slacker, much like Sarah). He much rather preferred to work on his customized muscle car at his garage at home.

Today was one of the days Sarah and Helena visited the garage, and naturally, when they walked into WizMart covered in oil, MK saw red.

 

“Clean up that oil spill will you Sarah?” MK huffed as the two walked through the door.

“Yeah, nice to see you too,” Sarah fired back, Helena smirking as she walked alongside her twin sister. The dangerous duo walked up to the counter. “Very quiet.”

“It’s quiet every day,” MK said and kept a close eye on an overly-happy looking Helena. “So, are you actually going to buy something?”

“No, don’t be silly, you daft cow,” Sarah joked, and MK rolled her eyes in response. She never took offense to Sarah’s joke insults. If Sarah said something like that to Alison, which she most often did, there would be a completely different response.  
“Besides, don’t I get a discount? Being your mate and all that shite?”

“No.”

“But I’m poor.”

“Not that poor. You have a house.” _At least you don’t live in a trailer,_  MK thought.

“Yeah, S’ house.”

“She hasn’t kicked you out yet, and she buys you everything,” The tone of MK’s voice surprised Sarah. She didn’t seem to be in a great mood.

“Okay Mika bloody hell, who ruffled your feathers?”

“No one, it’s nothing.” Okay, she was a little bit annoyed at Hellwizard because he took random breaks for long amounts of time during the day, leaving MK alone to hold down the fort. It was even more annoying that, when confronted with it, his words were _’I’m the boss so I can take breaks whenever I like’._

Sarah saw right through it, she always did. “Don’t lie Mika.” She could read Mika like a book. So, MK told Sarah everything about Hellwizard. Helena stood silently listening, her fists beginning to clench.

“What a bloody arsehole. Where is he? I wanna whack his arse.” Sarah was very protective of Mika, as was Beth. In high school, Sarah looked out for her, standing up against school bully and total jackass Paul Dierden and his goons who MK had been ridiculed by. MK would never forget when Sarah grabbed Paul Dierden and swirled his head in the girl’s toilets. It was one of the greatest moments of her life, and because of that, she admired Sarah.

“On his break somewhere. And no Sarah, you can’t or else you’ll get banned from the shop.” As much as she’d like to see Sarah kick ass, MK needed this job, especially when there are so many cool video games releasing soon and the loom of Christmas hanging over.

“I can’t afford anything in here anyway,” Sarah sighed, taking a look at the expensive laptops close by. MK watched on. _I feel your pain, Sarah._

They both looked longingly at the fancy Alienware laptops that lit up down the aisle. Helena, on the other hand, continued to stand there looking like the Incredible Hulk.

“Grrr,” Helena growled, rolling up her sleeves.

“Calm down Helena-” Sarah grabbed her arm, feeling increasingly worried when she saw that familiar look in Helena’s eye.

“I will hurt him _very_ much.”

“No you won’t,” Sarah gripped her arm tighter, worriedly looking at MK.

“I will destroy-”

“Mika, start the fail-safe,” Sarah whispered as Helena stomped her feet and continued to mumble threats.

“Okay.”

“-I am the Ukrainian destroyer,”

 

MK pressed a few buttons and connected her iPod to the best sound dock in the store and pressed play. Suddenly, the sounds of Sugar Sugar sounded over the speakers.

Helena quickly settled down, swaying happily to the music. The song always worked to calm Helena down.

 

“Thanks, Mika.” Sarah let out an exhausted sigh but looked relieved when she saw a mellow Helena closing her eyes to the music.

“It’s okay Sarah, but what has she been eating today?” The friends found that Helena sometimes gets emotional when she’s eating different foods. For example, she became irritable when fed a lot of fruit and vegetables, which Sarah blamed Alison for, often telling Alison _’no wonder she’s angry’._

“Lots of shite,” Sarah grunted, hand running through her hair, messing it up even more.

“That’s descriptive,” MK sighed and shook her head.

“Alrigh’ then, got your pen an’ paper out so you can write a shoppin’ list?” Sarah laughed, folding her arms. “She’s had 3 slices of toast, 4 bananas, 2 oranges, a liter carton of Sunny D, 4 Capri suns-”

MK’s eyes widened in concern. “Doesn’t she need to pee?”

“Hmm,” Sarah stood and sniffed Helena, who had her eyes closed and swayed to the music. MK cringed. “No.”

“Has she had anything else?” MK already knew the answer.

“Yes,” Sarah replied and MK nodded, unfazed. “She had half a jar of Nutella, 3 powdered donuts,”

MK’s eyebrows raised. _A whole lot of sugar. No wonder she’s hyperactive._

“Hey, that’s just her usual,” Sarah winked. “An’ we jus’ stopped off at McDonald’s now.”

“Thanks for bringing me something back,” MK complained. _Most of the food there’s lame anyway, but an ice cream cone would’ve been nice._ “What did you get?”

“Just a 20 piece chicken nugget share box and 3 large fries,” MK brought herself out of her reverie of looking through the window, hoping for Krystal to save her. “We’re strapped for cash. Oh, and we got 2 large diet cokes.” Sarah said like it wasn’t a massive amount of food (and that drinking Diet Coke after eating all that somehow made everything okay)

MK didn’t know whether to laugh at her or worry about the twins health. They could do with getting a checkup, but MK herself couldn’t talk.

Most of the stuff she ate was instant noodles, and alternating between drinking sugary iced tea and Mountain Dew. It’s not an easy life being a _pro-hacker pro-gamer,_ fiddling with computers and playing video games all night.

She wondered how the heck the twins could eat that much. Again, MK couldn’t talk. She always got the happy meal because she didn’t have a big appetite. Sarah and Helena would cry if they got given a happy meal.

“Better than the _sad meals_ that you get,” Sarah winked like she was reading MK’s mind. “Kira likes the toys though.”

Because of the current conversation, MK’s stomach began to rumble. This didn’t go unnoticed by Sarah.

“You’re making me hungry, Sarah,”

“You need to eat more Mika, look at you, you’re wasting away. That shirt is hanging off you,” Sarah pointed to MK’s baggy bear shirt. “If you need money or feedin’, there’s always room at the table at S’.”

“Thanks, Sarah.”

“Plus Grandma Kendall thinks the world of you. I’ll tell her to make you a cake.”

“Sarah, that isn’t necessary-”

“No, you need it.”

 

Whenever Grandma Kendall made a cake, it was sure to be _extremely_ nice (and _extremely_ big)

MK loved a bit of Grandma Kendall’s chocolate cake every now and again, but the last time she made one, Tony dared Helena to eat it all (not much of a dare, as far as MK was concerned)

Anyway, as expected Helena finished it all, and the sight was pretty disgusting. It reminded her of the scene with cake in Matilda where Bruce Bogtrotter ate an entire chocolate cake to an audience. That was exactly with what happened with Helena, but far worse.

Sarah was egging Helena on, as was Tony. Beth was cheering, Cosima was worriedly looking for her weed stash in the chance that Helena had stolen it, and Alison was coughing into the nearest sick bucket.

MK did not eat cake for a long time afterward. She’s still put off now if she was honest.

 

“So, what have you been up to? Been busy?”

“Sarah we spoke on the headsets last night.” The friends all liked to play online games together, in particular, Call Of Duty. It was a good way to catch up on the gossip and laugh at Alison who refused to play. Their clan, _CloneClub,_ consisted of Cosima, Sarah, Beth, MK, and Tony would sometimes join in. Helena did too, playing split-screen with Sarah but recently she had been hard to separate from Farming Simulator on Felix’s laptop.

“I know, but I feel like you’re quiet.” Sarah folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. “Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“No.” MK blushed.

“I call bullshite,” Sarah said in a deep voice. Helena nodded, sucking on a lollipop and swaying to I’m A Believer.

“I thought love was only true in fairytale.” Helena sang with a smile, and MK had to look away for it to not be awkward.

“Hmm…” Sarah continued to look at MK like she was solving one of Mrs S’ sudoku puzzles S set daily for Kira. MK had to keep her gaze fixed on the chewing gum stuck to the floor as Helena tried (and failed) to sing the main vocals and the harmonies at the same time.

“Then I saw her face!” Helena jumped up and almost knocked the displays. For once, Sarah didn’t tell her off. She was much too distracted with creepily staring (and scaring) MK into a confession.

“Don’t knock the displays, Helena,” MK sighed as Helena danced.

“You’ve met someone haven’t you?” Sarah finally found her answer. MK squirmed as she stood behind the counter. _Why is it so hard to tell her? Why do I feel so shy?_

“Uhh….”

“I’m in _love!_ ” Helena shouted rather loud to the music. Sarah and MK awkwardly looked at each other.

“You do know you can tell me, right?” Her look towards MK softened. She didn’t want MK to be scared of telling her she has found someone. All she wants for her is to be happy.

MK opened her mouth to speak but it soon closed.

“I know we had a history, but,” Sarah nodded and tried to smile. “If you’ve found someone, I’m happy for you.”

“I haven’t found anyone Sarah,” MK replied, making herself busy and going to polish the displays. Sarah stood and watched. _She’ll get it out of Mika soon._

 

 

Sarah and Helena stayed for an hour, with Sarah talking enthusiastically about of an upcoming gig at Bobby’s, featuring some band called _The Shit Goblins,_ whilst Helena listened to music and played games on MK’s phone.

“Don’t buy anything Helena,” MK glanced at Helena tapping away, and she hoped whatever game she was playing wasn’t filled with microtransactions.

“So The Shit Goblins play all sorts, mostly punk, and grunge. I’ve seen a few of their covers on YouTube. If I’m honest, we’re _much_ better than them.”

“Oh yeah?” MK wasn’t listening, instead staring out the shop window and hoping to see Krystal walk past.

“Yeah. They butchered their cover of London Calling. They need to take a few lessons from how we play,” Sarah had been talking about the rival band for almost an hour. Usually, MK was interested in music talk, but when her mind wandered to Krystal again, she couldn’t think straight. MK giggled to herself and was glad Sarah didn't pick up on it as she waffled about their competition. _I definitely can't think straight when it comes to Krystal._  “Oh, and their sound quality is shite.”

MK sighed as she was brought back to the conversation again. “Can’t say ours is much better.” 

“Hey! _Live at Shite Beach_ had some good sounds!” The ill-planned concert from a few years ago had been posted in its entirety on Youtube. It only had 35 views, most of the views likely coming from S who showed it on the big screen at Christmas and birthdays. Sarah still liked to boast - it only had 1 thumbs down. She always joked it was probably from Rachel Duncan, the straight-faced, rich woman that MK had no idea how Sarah knew her.

“Not really. It was filmed on Mrs. S’ phone,” 

“The audience loved it!” Sarah shouted with a grin. 

“You mean Gemma and Oscar, S, Grandma Kendall, Kira, and Art.” 

“Don’t forget Felix and Tony!!”

“They don’t count. Tony played harmonica on Train In Vain and Felix is our manager.”

“What about Angela Deangelis?” Sarah pointed out and began to laugh. “What kinda name is _Angela Deangelis_ anyway?!?”

“I don’t know, ask her yourself.”

“There was another person who watched, that woman called Maggie,”

“Maggie Chen? She left after the first song.”

“Moody cow. She was rubbish anyway, didn’t clap. Audience like that need shootin’,” 

“Beth didn’t look pleased,” MK remembered how annoyed Beth was after Maggie walked off.

“You forgot Pupok. He came to watch.” Helena said, continuing to crush candies on MK’s phone. Yes, even _Pupok the pet scorpion_ came to watch Live at Shite Beach. Helena insisted, and Mrs S had to get a special carry case with a handle so that she could hold him up to watch. Beth wasn't too pleased; Helena ended up grabbing him and waving him around when they performed. All Beth could see was Pupok staring at her and getting very close to the glass for the whole 50 minutes. 

“Oh and Bark the dog.” MK smiled as she thought of Beth’s dog Bark, who seemed to bark excessively during their cover of Eye Of The Tiger.

“Neither of them counts,” Sarah sniggered. “I hated being watched by a scorpion anyway. Proper creepy that. Thank god he’s gone.”

“I miss Pupok,” Helena said sadly. Pupok had to be removed after he snipped his pincers at Alison when she gave Helena’s room a spring clean and sneaked next to Helena when she was sleeping.

“I don’t.” A shiver went down Sarah’s spine as she thought of the arachnid. She hated anything with more than 4 legs. “It was funny watching Alison run out the house screaming though.”

 

After talking of the crazy times with the band and at school, Sarah had gone home to get Helena her lunch and bring some stuff back to the shop, as a hungry Helena was _not_ a happy one. Helena stayed at the shop with MK, and they took it in turns trying to escape the Slenderman on MK’s phone.

“I know you like someone,” Helena whispered as it was MK’s turn. “Sestra Sarah is not angry, she understands.”

“I don’t like anyone,” MK looked at an inquisitive Helena, whose eyebrows raised.

“You are turning into snake. Sneaky Meek.” Helena began to make snake noises, hissing away as she watched MK.

 

MK was glad Sarah was quick to come back. A mooing or an oinking Helena she could deal with, but when Helena would hiss like a snake, it made MK feel very intimidated. She wasn’t glad to see what Sarah had brought back for her though.

 

“Here you go meathead,” Sarah plonked bags of crisps and fizzy drinks in front of Helena as she came back. “Here you go Mika.”

 

MK received a sorry-looking banana. It was over-ripe and looked like it had been thrown at a wall repeatedly by Helena. MK wouldn't be surprised if it actually _had_ been thrown at a wall by Helena. 

 

“Sorry Mika, that’s all we had left.” Sarah sighed. “Looks like Mrs. S will need to do another food shop.”

“Yay!!” Helena said with a big grin. She loved going shopping with S and riding in the trolley. “Can Mika come?”

“Maybe,” Sarah trailed off as she watched MK sniff cautiously at the banana. “If she isn’t occupied by someone else….”

 

MK kept quiet as Sarah and Helena judgingly stared at her, and chose to peel the banana, trying to hide her disgust when she took her first bite.

 

After the rather lack-luster (for MK it was) lunch, Sarah had brought out the laptop she'd been meaning to get looked at for the past 5 years or so. She was getting tired of hearing Felix complain that Helena was hogging his laptop all the time. If MK could fix Sarah's laptop, maybe Helena would still be able to play Farming Simulator without risking seeing some of Felix's embarrassing internet history.

 

“Oi, thought you’re meant to be lookin’ at my laptop,” Sarah spoke up as MK stared into space. 

“Oh, sorry.” Instead of staring at the window as she did before, her attention turned to the old laptop Sarah had brought in. Sarah briefly smirked at Helena, who had smirked back. “Let’s take a look at this laptop then.”

A lift of the lid showed a scratched screen and a dirty keyboard. MK winced in disgust. _This laptop is beyond repair. What animal would treat a laptop like this?_

“Uh, yeah,” Sarah noticed MK staring at the screen. “Helena scratched it.”  
Helena wore a big smile and gave MK a wave.

“Let’s see if this thing works,” The laptop eventually turned on after a long wait and MK looked in surprise when she saw the start screen.  
“ _Windows 95?_ ” She held back a laugh.

“Yeah. It was S’ but she gave it to us.” Sarah looked at Helena and tutted when she opened a chocolate mousse and began to eat it. “More specifically Helena.”

“That explains the dirty keyboard then,” the keyboard had pieces of food stuck in the keys and were sticky to the touch. Most likely smothered with jello and other sticky, sugary substances. 

“Yeah, it’s a bit minging.” Even Sarah looked in disgust at the nauseating laptop.

“I’m gonna have to do this.” MK fished out cleaning products from the cupboards under the cash register, including the unopened pack of disposable gloves. This was a rare case, a laptop that needed extreme TLC, and MK hadn’t seen a laptop in that condition ever.

 

“Oh bog off Mika. It’s not that bad.” Sarah folded her arms as she watched MK put on the gloves giving Sarah a judging look in response.  
She said nothing and MK soon logged onto the desktop, the home screen reminding her of a childhood growing up with this slow and troublesome operating system.

“What seems to be the problem?”

“It’s very slow. Takes half an hour jus’ to log on usually. Internet is shite.”

“Is it connected to your network at home?”

“I dunno, thought it’d have WiFi or something like that.”

“This computer is so old it looks like it can’t get WiFi.” MK inspected the computer and noted how it had no WiFi capabilities.

“What use is that then?” Sarah huffed.

“Well in the 80’s they didn’t have wireless internet, so they just used wired.”

“I hate the computer,” Helena spoke with a mouth full of chocolate mousse.

“I can see that,” MK replied as she eyed the scratches and dints.

“It is _very_ ugly.” Helena stared at the laptop with distaste.

 

The chime on the door rang and Sarah (along with Helena) eyed the door to see who’s coming in. Sarah raised an eyebrow and Helena stared with the plastic spoon in her mouth.

  
“Hey, Mika!” Krystal came walking in, this time wearing a blue tracksuit. Sarah gave her a good look up and down and wondered how the two knew each other.

“Krystal!” Sarah noted how MK replied eagerly and how she was instantly brought from her focus to look at her, eyes brightening. “What brings you here?”

“I’ve got a problem with the laptop I got.” Krystal tried to avoid the two girl’s weird stares as she placed her rather large handbag on the counter near the laptop.

“Ooh, has Mika been selling dodgy gear?” Sarah joked and the shop filled with silence. Sarah laughed and awkwardly looked at the two. “Don’t tell Tone! He’ll have competition!”

 

It’s known Tony liked to sell electronic items for a bargain price from his van. Questions were raised at the legitimacy of this, but that didn’t stop Grandma Kendall buying a new car radio for her sedan.

MK was just thankful for Beth turning a blind eye to it.

 

“What’s up with it?” MK ignored Sarah being stupid as per usual.

“None of the buttons are working, I keep pressing and I don’t know what to do.” Krystal seemed distressed. This laptop was a lot of money, and very important. 

“Hang on Krystal, I’ll be right with you. Just let me sort this first,” MK struggled to open the disc drive on Sarah’s ruin of a laptop.

“Oh yeah, there’s a problem with that as well.” Sarah put her hands in her pockets with a sympathetic smile before turning to Krystal. “So, how do you two know each other?”

“I came in last week thinking it was Walmart.”

Sarah struggled to hide her laugh whilst Helena giggled.  
“That’s a bit silly.”

“Shh Sarah, It’s an easy mistake to make.” MK stared at Sarah before getting a paper clip to help remove the disk drive. Krystal smiled to herself, quite flattered Mika would stick up for her.

“Is that necessary?” Sarah eyed the paperclip and laughed.

“You want this fixed, don’t you?”

“Nice tools.” Sarah pointed and laughed again at the paperclip. “Real professional.”

“Just so you know, I could pull this apart and put it all back together again. I know what I’m doing.” Sarah rolled her eyes whilst Krystal's eyebrows raised and smiled to herself. 

“Looks like we’ve got a smart arse on our hands.”

“Smart is _hot,_ let’s be real here.” Krystal pointed out and Sarah raised her eyebrows. Instead of gawking at Krystal, like the other two did, Helena had her own agenda.

“Mika the builder! Mika the sheepy!” Helena sang and waved her chocolate mousse in the air. MK closed her eyes and cringed.

“Helena, don’t spill mousse-” Sarah tried to grab the chocolate pot in Helena's hand.

“Can she fix it?”

“Quick! Let me move my handbag.” Krystal shouted, darting to get her handbag off the counter as Helena’s hands were threatening to spill the mousse.

“Yes, she can!”

 

As Helena waved her hands in the air, the chocolate pot went flying onto the counter and covered Sarah’s laptop.

 

“Well done meathead, now look what you’ve done!”

“Do _not_ call me this.”

“Don’t worry Sarah, it won’t harm. It’s been covered in enough crap.”

“Mika can you please just get it fixed!”

“Mika is the computer doctor, of course she can.” Krystal batted her lashes and winked whilst stretching a disposable glove. MK kept her head down trying to hide her blush and managed to get the drive out of the laptop after wiping some of the chocolate from the computer.

“That explains why it wasn’t wanting to come out,” Sarah began to laugh awkwardly as the tray had quite literally been jammed (and covered with peanut butter.)

“That’s disgusting! _Ew ew ew!_ ” Krystal jumped as she saw the horrendous mess in front of her. MK shook her head with a sigh and placed the disk drive in a trash bag.

“What the?! Why are you-”

“You cannot use it anymore Sarah, it’s ruined. Your laptop is ruined beyond repair. You’re just going to have to put your hands in your pockets to buy a new one.” MK said firmly and stared Sarah down, who, unsurprisingly, began to sulk when money was brought into the matter. After a long moment of silence, Krystal spoke up.

“Soooo……can you take a look at my laptop?”

 

“Yes, Krystal. Sorry to have kept you waiting.” MK shot a glance at Sarah who was still sulking. Krystal placed her handbag back on the counter and opened it, the laptop squeezed in.

“How’d you manage to fit that in there?”

“I just shoved it in.”

Sarah came out of her sulk when she watched Krystal wrestling with her bag to get her laptop out, silencing her giggles with her hand.  
“Here, let me help.” MK offered as their hands brushed as she touched the laptop.

“Uh, thank you.”

Watching on, Sarah smirked as she saw the blush that appeared on Krystal’s face and the way they were looking at each other.  
“They make _googly eyes_ sestra,” Helena whispered in Sarah’s ear, and Sarah nodded in agreement. 

Krystal smiled as MK eventually pulled the laptop from the handbag.  
“What seems to be the problem?”

 

“Well, _Doctor,_ ” Krystal leaned against the counter with a wink. Sarah made sounds that resembled vomiting. “Last night it just completely froze on me! And it sucks because I am a very busy person.”

“Busy doing what? _Filing your nails?_ ” Sarah mocked.

“No, but that is a good suggestion.” Krystal nodded, beginning to grin. Sarah frowned and mouthed a 'what?' to MK. “I have a YouTube vlog that I need to manage. I am, as everyone says, _’internet-famous.’_ ” Sarah was quick to reply.

“Wow, I’m talking to a _real-life_ celebrity,” Sarah said sarcastically. Krystal didn’t seem to pick up on the obvious sarcasm.

“I know, you should be proud!” Krystal nodded with her classic pout. 

“Wow, a celebrity. Many monies, much cash.” Helena replied dully, hands in her parka pockets. She was more focused on rooting for the candy she was sure she had not too long ago. “Just like Rachel.”

“Rachel isn’t a celebrity, she’s just mega loaded.” Sarah scoffed, smiling at the mention of her.“An’ she has a mega stick up her arse.”

“And she's mega sexy?” Helena waggled her eyebrows. Sarah went bright red.

 

“So you have an online following?” MK cut in, bringing the attention back to Krystal. She was quietly surprised she was talking to an online sensation.

“Yes! I have recently hit 50,000 subscribers on YouTube! I’m thinking of setting up a Facebook page too.”

“That’s awesome,” MK said with a smile.

“I do vlogs on do it yourself hair and makeup with little to no products. Y’know, with them evil, big cosmetic companies they have these days.”

“Oh....yeah,” MK nodded and giggled. _Evil big cosmetic companies? Don’t think I’ve ever heard of them. Then again, I’m not that into makeup._

“Sounds _riveting,_ Krystal.” MK found herself glaring at Sarah yet again, who looked at Krystal before rolling her eyes.

“Doesn’t it just?” Krystal nodded, again not understanding Sarah’s tone of voice or noticing her eye roll. “I’m a pretty _big_ deal in the online community.”

“I’m very impressed, Krystal.” MK grinned. “We better get to sorting this then, shall we?”

“Yes, we should,” Krystal bit her lip and blushed, very happy that Mika showed interest in her blog.

MK opened the laptop lid and the screen showed the website was on Victoria’s Secret.  
“Yeah, I uhm,” Krystal shuffled nervously as MK stared at the screen, her face turning redder the longer she looked. “I was checking out the new range.”

 

“Let me see,” Helena barged past everyone to stand behind the cash register. “Ooh, sexy underwear. _Very_ lacy.”

 

“You shouldn’t be behind there- oh, can I have a look?” Sarah asked, changing her mind after she heard the words ’lacy’ and ’underwear.’ Not waiting for an answer, Sarah squeezed between MK and Helena. “Oooff, that’s a bit of alright.”

MK stayed silent and tried hard not to imagine Krystal wearing the underwear shown on the screen. The girl in question cleared her throat and Sarah and MK had guilty looks on their faces, other than Helena, who smiled at the screen.  
“Can you get FarmVille on this?” She asked.

“Can you guys please move? I need to sort this.” MK shooed Sarah and Helena away from the staff-only area. “Quick, in case my boss sees on CCTV. He knows you have a reputation for shoplifting Sarah. You too Helena.”

"I think I woulda done that by now don’t you?” Sarah angrily replied and Krystal cautiously put her handbag on her shoulder.

MK rolled her eyes and looked back at Krystal with a smile.  
“This may sound a bit stupid, but may I ask, have you tried turning it off and on again?”

“Sound stupid?” Sarah began to laugh. “Bloody ’ell Mika. How can someone not turn-”

“No, I haven’t actually.” Krystal pouted as she tried to think of the night before. “I was too afraid something were to happen.”

“What, that a virus would jump out and infect you?” Another jab courtesy of Sarah got taken literally.

“Oh my god, can that actually happen?” Krystal asked with her hand on her head, worrying she and her laptop had been infected by a virus. Sarah burst out laughing and MK felt like setting Helena on her, but Helena seemed to be focused on unwrapping the most-likely out of date bon-bon in her hand.

“No, don’t worry about it Krystal,” MK huffed as she looked toward Sarah. “That’s just lies.”

“Alrigh’, I’m sorry.” Sarah apologized after a short silence whilst Krystal side-eyed her.

“If you carry on Sarah, you’ll be banned from the shop.” Sarah immediately changed her tune and stood with a scowl. Krystal began to smile at the thought of Sarah banned from the shop. _Yeah Mika, teach her a lesson._

“Thank you,” MK said and pressed and held the power button to turn it off. “I’m going to reboot the laptop to see if it works.”

“I won’t lose anything will I?”

“No don’t worry, all your files will still be there, unless you were in the middle of editing something when it froze.”

“No, luckily I had done it the other night,” Krystal smiled and let out a relieved sigh as she studied MK. “What would I do without you?”

“You’d be at another computer shop,” Sarah commented which Krystal didn’t pay any attention to, her eyes still fixed on MK.

The laptop turned back on again and the log-on screen appeared. MK turned the laptop to face Krystal, smiling like a cat that got the cream.  
“Here you go. All you needed to do was to turn it off and on again.”

“Oh my god thank you! Thank you so much!” Krystal beamed and clapped her hands. Sarah frowned with a confused smile.

“All she did was turn it off and on agai-” 

“You’re amazing. I’m so sorry if I’ve wasted your time, really.” Krystal cut Sarah off. To Krystal, Sarah was just background noise.

“You could never waste my time, Krystal.” MK bit her lip with a smile. “It’s a pleasure to see you.”

“That’s really sweet of you.” Krystal closed the laptop with a toothy grin.

“Also, if you have any problems with your laptop or any other technology, come and bring it in and we’ll look at it for you no problem.”

“Thank you, Mika. It’s really nice to meet someone who’s a _hard worker_ like me,” Krystal pointed to herself before twirling her hair. Sarah folded her arms and shook her head with a smile, which was a bit hypocritical as all she did all day was channel surf at Mrs. S’ and spout abuse on online games. “How much should I pay you?”

“Nothing, don’t worry.”

“No, I need to pay. It wouldn’t be right.”

“Yeah, you heard the lady. Let her pay you.” Sarah chipped in with a wink.

“Honestly it’s fine. But if you can, please put a few coins in this donations box. It’s for the local animal rescue shelter.”

“Why, of course!” Krystal searched through her purse and scooped some coins.

“Thank you very much.” The animal rescue shelter was a good cause and MK was very grateful for any donations given by customers (which was little, due to little customers). Scott was one of the largest contributors, as he had adopted Denise from the rescue center.

“It’s no problem sweetie. I love animals and I love that you like them too.” Krystal said softly and MK blushed, feeling the butterflies in her stomach as Krystal continued to fondly look back at her.

“Take my money.” Helena interrupted, shoving a load of coins into the box. Helena really liked animals, almost too much. _Especially dogs._

“Alrigh’ meathead calm down,” Sarah patted Helena’s shoulder. “Won’t have any money for sweets on the way back now will ya?”

“Thanks again, you’re a total babe.” Krystal beamed.

“I Uhh….” MK stroke the back of her neck, still unable to process she was a ’babe’ in someone’s eyes. Beth had called her babe once, but this felt different. She wondered whether Krystal had called everyone babe, she seemed to be that sort of person. For some reason, she hoped it wasn’t the case. “It’s no problem. I don’t want to be pushy, but have you got a laptop bag? It’ll give more protection than your handbag.” MK suggested as she didn’t want to say goodbye to Krystal just yet, although she feared for the laptops’ safety being carried in a designer handbag.

“No I haven’t, but that’s a good idea. I’ve been wanting to take my laptop and my chihuahua, _Pinky,_ with me to the dog cafe but I couldn’t fit them both in.”

“I wish I could take my cat, _Cody,_ to the coffee shop. Then again, iced tea is cheaper at the supermarket.” MK smiled as she went to fetch a laptop bag, thinking of the little black cat she had adopted from the rescue center. Cody has a small scar on his left cheek and MK instantly fell in love with him the moment she saw him at the adoption center a few years ago. He had grown a bit bigger than his kitten size and has become fast friends with Beth’s German Shepherd, Bark. Bark Childs was very popular at the station and beyond, and Beth was thinking of training her up as a sniffer dog to accompany her at work. “Beth is okay to take Bark the German Shepherd with her to the cafe though. Totally not fair.” MK giggled.

Sarah listened in surprise to MK’s new found confidence. She never really spoke to strangers that much. There must be something different about Krystal.  
“Cody the cat? Bark the German Shepherd? That’s so cute.”

“Yeah, I like to code things.” MK smiled as she scanned the laptop bag and handed it to Krystal. Sarah became even more surprised. _Shit, Mika said she codes? Mika never tells anyone that, ’cause she thinks its geeky and embarrassing._ She watched MK stare at Krystal, a small smile on her face as Krystal rooted in her purse. _Yep, there’s something between these two._

“How much?”

“I’ll let you have it on the house,” MK fiddled with her fingers, feeling Sarah’s heavy stare. “It should’ve been included with the laptop really.”

Krystal paused for a moment and smiled softly. “Okay. Y’know, Mika, I wish there were more people like you around.” MK looked up from her hands to see Krystal give her award-winning smile. She wouldn’t be surprised if she did win awards for that smile. “I’ll pay you back in some way.”

“You don’t need to.” MK quickly replied, and Sarah felt disappointed by MK’s lack of game. “Do you need a hand carrying it?” _Wait, maybe she jumped to conclusions._

“I’ll be okay, but thank you.” Krystal found it weird how MK made her feel happy and warm even just offering to help her carry something. “I’m only parked outside.” MK helped Krystal put her laptop in its new case. Krystal's fingers lingering on MK's hand didn't go unnoticed by Sarah. 

“Okay. I’ll see you around Krystal.” MK smiled with a wave though she was slowly dying on the inside.

“You sure will. Sooner than you think, Mika. Bye Mika. Oh, and bye Sally, Helena,” Krystal smiled and waved as she walked out the store. MK could feel her health bar depleting the longer she looked. Krystal left, not before another peek at MK over her shoulder.

As soon as the door shut, Sarah wasted no time in voicing her opinions. She didn’t know what she was more annoyed at - being called _Sally,_ or MK not chasing after Krystal and doing something. The chemistry between the pair to Sarah was out of this world, as alien-like as Krystal’s Alienware laptop ( _why MK sold Krystal an Alienware she had no idea, but that wasn’t the matter here)_

“Dude, what the fuck? Why the heck didn’t you get her number? She was totally trying to get you to give her it!” Sarah shouted, pacing around the room. “And why did she call me Sally?!”

“Silly Sally,” Helena giggled, bon-bon in her mouth.

“Sarah please,” MK sighed and pretended to look busy. “Don’t make me feel any more stupid.”

“You give her a laptop bag for free then don’t ask for her number when she clearly wants you to?” MK closed her eyes as she listened to Sarah groaning. Not only was Sarah getting at her, if Hellwizard found out he'd be on her case too.

“I should’ve asked for her number.”

“Yes, you shoulda.” Sarah looked at MK with a sigh and placed her hands on the counter. “Mika, do you like her?”

“Uhh......”

“Like, _like like_ her?”

“I think I do,” MK admitted. It all seemed even more real as soon as she admitted it out loud. “Yes, I definitely do.”

“Well then, don’t waste your time. Tell her, before somebody beats you to it.” Sarah replied honestly, and MK knew she was right. Krystal could probably get anyone she wanted. _Why would she want some girl who has no clue about hair or cosmetics, who works in a failing technology store, who spends most of her income on video games?_ MK found it hard to process. The thought of Krystal being with somebody else bothered her. The thought of not knowing whether somebody else could make her smile like that all the time bothered her even more.

Feeling tired, MK leaned against the counter for support, her eyes threatening to close. The sound of scraping fingers soon brought her out of it.

“Helena, what are you doing?” Sarah concernedly looked at Helena, who was now stood holding a black bin bag.

“Just,” Helena sucked the peanut butter and jello off her finger. "Checking if there was a disk..."

 

There was an awkward silence in the shop, except for Sugar Sugar which repeated itself in the background. Sarah picked up on this and changed songs, putting on The Clash's Lost in the Supermarket.

"I'm not listening to that shite again. It's been on a loop for the past half hour."

"I didn't notice."

"No, 'cause you were too busy making cow eyes with dumbo,"

"Sarah that's mean and rude. You can't talk, you're a drop-out."

"I like Krystal. She has pretty hairs," Helena commented as she continued to lick the disk drive. "But has voice like rock shaking in can."

"I dunno why you like her....." Sarah shook her head, leaning against the counter. "But you need to do something."

"What can I do? She's out of my league, she's gorgeous, and she'll never visit again!!" MK put her head in her hands. She missed the opportunity to get Krystal's number twice now.

"Don't say that Mika. I bet she does come back again."

"To buy what? An over-priced stereo? A new hard drive?"

"Not to buy something, to see you!"

"No. She won't. I'm doomed." 

"There there, little sheepy," Helena patted MK's back as she sulked, sucking her fingers on her other hand. 

"You need to up your game, Mika," Sarah said as she watched MK feel sorry for herself. Mika needed some sense drumming into her _(nothing to do with the band, and no pun was intended)_ as far as Sarah was concerned. _And who could be better to train Mika to be as cool as a cucumber other than..._

 

_Beth Childs._

 

The girl who had everyone falling at their feet (even Alison when she was lucky.) If anyone knew how to treat a girl right, it was Beth Childs. If there was anyone who knew how to get what they wanted, it was Beth Childs. Even Beth calls herself the master of seduction, and it's no wonder. Sarah still has no idea how on Earth Beth tamed the dragon that is Alison Hendrix, but she knew that Beth did a _damn right_ good job. 

 

And if there was any way to get to Mika, Beth Childs is the closest way to her of all. 

 

Operation _Code Pink_ was a go. Sarah smiled to herself. _And Mika calls me dumb. How good is that name though?!?!_

 

In the meantime, Sarah made a mental note to scour YouTube later for some of Krystal's videos. For now, though, Sarah settled on giving Beth Childs a message. 

She smirked as she tapped away on her phone. _Beth was always a good judge of character, let's see what she makes of her._

 

 

Beth Childs will be seeing Krystal Goderitch. Sarah bit her lip with a smile. _Sooner than MK thinks._

 


End file.
